The invation of dragon land
by Zeon Productions
Summary: this story pits my own guys dragore and his team of commandos from the wings of Albion ageist the now corrupt galactic republic. the fight is fierce and there will be many hardships. dragore don't show up till chapter two


The liberation of dragon land.

Part one. the invasion and first strike

It was like any other day in dragon land. the sun was out the skys were blue. the

air had a scent of spring and fresh dragon berry pie. the gang Zach/Wezzie, cassie, and ord. plus the kids who were now in there teens. Ord was older and more brave. still runs from danger but he will fight if he has too. cassie is about as tall as ord was when they were kids. zac and wezzie have split they knew if they were gonna live happy lives they needed to split. they all played happily in dragon land until now....................

Its was like any other day the dragons were playing with the kids when the ground started to shake. Ord yelped "whats that im scared" he said turning a little transparent. "look the sky there are large fire balls. thats a bit strange" Zach said looking at the balls of fire. the fire balls went out and large metallic pods released a small air brake then jettisoned it. the slammed into the ground with a ground shaking crash. the sides blasted off and six large people in white armor came out holding guns. the rushed out of the pods and grouped in squads. "blasters to stun. kill if necessary" one said "ROGER!" they all said running in different directions."RUN" a random dragon said running and getting shot screaming and crumbling to the ground in pain still alive. the gang running and hiding in a knucker hole. "emmy dragon land is being invaded. what are we gonna do" he said hugging Ord shaking Ord rubbing his back. the other dragon just silent. "Max i....i am not sure. we lost Enrique up top. he ran the other way. we just need to stay calm and hide out" she said hugging her legs tears in her eyes.

A trooper with yellow accents stops by a pod and takes his helmet off his blonde hair messed up from the helmet and a scar that runs across his face. He holds a com device to his mouth. "Sir this is Commander Smith we have secured a L.Z you can land the rest of the force. Zeta squad has found the dragons base of operations" he said looking through a telescope and and seeing the school in the sky. "We are waiting on you sir to give us the ok to infiltrate. green light. ok Beta squad moving in" he said with a sad look on his face "i don't like this. they are defenseless it seems. and we are brutally attacking" he said putting his helmet on "Beta squad storm troopers move out!!!" he said running to the school in the sky......

Quetzal was sleeping in his large chair. the gray scales on his chin and the dark around his eyes showing his advanced age. his chest slowly raising and falling with his breathing. a smile on his face showing his kind heart. a younger dragon on his knee sleeping a paper and pencil in his hands showing he was doing school work before they both chose to take a nap. Suddenly the door explodes open and beta squad rushes in. the large dragon and young one wake up Quetzal grabs the kid and holds the crying dragon in his arms as they are shot and stunned. They both fall to the ground. "What's going on." quetzal says in a strained voice as whimpers can be heard from the youngling. "Commander Smith of beta team here we have secured the target. We have just found what looks like the leader. What are your orders...." he said waiting on a response. "secure the leader got it" he said with a sigh. "tie them up" he said taking the helmet off and sitting at a desk as his team cuffed the large dragon and the young one and had them sit on the wall "this seems to be a hostel take over. of a um armed planet" he said as the rest of his team removed there helmets and sat down waiting on the ship commander to arrive. they too feeling like this is wrong..

Emmy and the gang came up to the surface. and they all smelled the oder of burnt scales and sulfur. "Max look its..... its the school in the sky...... there is smoke rising from it." he said hitting his knees and crying. "Ord i think this is a invasion and they are playing for keeps. but i think quetzal and your little bro are fine" he said trying to confront the sobbing dragon. Emmy kneeling at a killed dragon "Max Ord this dragon is dead and look" she said after closing the dragons eyes "its Enrique. he is" she said running over "HE HAS BEEN SHOT" she said screaming. the others ran over to see the boy his shirt now soaked with blood he came to coughing up blood "Emmy Max please help the dragons. but don't..." he said coughing then calmly passing away. tears filled emmys eyes and her fists clenched. "Max i swear i will avenge Enrique" she said standing. "but Emmy you heard what he said. all revenge dose is bring more suffering" he said in a strained voice. tears choking him "I don't care its all i know how to do" she said walking over to a fallen storm trooper. who was killed by friendly fire and picking up his gun and running off. "EMMY" max yelled falling to his knees crying as ord picked him up and cradled him running for one of the pods "we need to call for help" ord said finding the transmiter "max buddy this is stuff that you are used too please help me" he said nudging him. max nodded and threw a few switches and a red light came on "you can recored now" he said looking away "can you hear me please help us we are under attack." ord said putting max down before a shot was heard and the others bolted. "MAX

please hurry" he said but max shooed him away "i want to stay here. i want to die" he said hugging his knees another shot was heard and Ord turned completely invisible as he ran away. max was shot with a stun shot and tied up. the console that was transmitting the signal was destroyed.. "what were they up to" the storm trooper said holding throwing max onto his shoulder and heading off to the school in the sky. Ord and the others dove into a knucer hole and weeped. "what are we gonna do guys" cassie said crying. Ord hugged her. "i sent a signal out we might get help. no i know we will get help" he said trying to comfort the group. the smell of blood hung in the air. unknown to the others Ord was wounded. but was being strong for the others. "i hope we get help" he said to himself holding Cassie in his arms


End file.
